For the Sake of EC
by VaveAma92
Summary: Ryan 'helps' Calleigh after Jake makes her relationship with Eric even more complicated.  Set after season 5 finale. One shot [CaRWash.]


_**This story was inspired by my friends at in the CaRWash thread. We all wanted CaRWash but feel we wouldn't be able to get it. We were all scheming when this idea popped in my head. So yeah, it's CaRWash for the sake of Hiphuggers. Cake shippers, beware!**_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any part of the CSI Franchise. Only Endza if she ever makes it over here. rolls eyes at Endza_

Calleigh pressed the bottom elevator button. She waited for the doors to close before putting heforehead in her hands. She couldn't stand to look back at Eric's hurt look.

"_Oh my god. Calleigh Dusquene. How did you let that happen?"_

She could not believe she had just let that Jake Berkeley trick her into fretting about his wounds before grabbing her, kissing her. With Eric watching! And after she said she didn't even know her feelings for Jake! How did she mess up so badly in the past 3 hours?

The elevator doors opened and she practically power walked to the locker room, keeping her chin down. She turned the corner into the dark locker filled room. She opened the metal door, exasperated. Taking out her purse, her wallet fell out. Kneeling down to pick it up, she noticed the pictures that were snuggly placed in the pockets. There was one of her dad, Horatio, Eric… _could you make me feel any worse right now?_

She slammed the locker, placed the purse on her shoulder and turned towards the door. But an overwhelming feeling of guilt came rushing over her and she fell back against the locker doors behind her. The loud _clang!_ didn't even make it past her outer ear. Her forehead was once again in her hand.

"_You can solve crimes, put away the biggest scum, you deal with others problems for a,living but can't even live with your own."_ Her mind moaned at her.

Calleigh was so deep in thought, she didn't even hear the footsteps approaching her right.

"Calleigh?" came a familiar voice. "Are you okay?"

She looked up to see a concerned Ryan Wolfe standing in front of her and…kinda close.

"I've been better." She said wearily, attempting to show a smile. "I haven't had the best afternoon. In fact, I'm in quite a bunch right now."

Ryan sighed. "Does it have to do with…um…Jake maybe?"

Calleigh couldn't believe it. **This** thing was already around the lab? She could have sworn Ryan was two floors above her.

She lay her head against the locker behind her and just sighed.

"You…know?"

"Kinda the whole lab does." He answered wearily.

"When will this place learn to mind their own business. And what makes it worse, I'm not the only one hurting right now."

Ryan gave her a sympathetic look. "I don't know…what actually…went on between you and Jake. But I can give you a hint on how to fix this. But do you have feeling for Ja…"

"No." Calleigh answered quickly. "I don't care what he tells you, Eric, Horatio, or anyone else. I'm saying there is nothing between us, despite what the whole lab might have seen."

"Okay. Then the kiss didn't matter." He said simply before he turned and opened his locker.

"What?"

'The kiss didn't matter."

"Well, yeah, not to me. How does that solve anything?" she asked very confused.

Ryan rolled his eyes. _'Women spazz about everything!'_

He placed his stuff back inside his locker before walking back to his spot in front of Calleigh only a little closer this time.

"May I?' he asked, offering to take her purse.

Calleigh was even more confused but took her handbag off her shoulder and handed it to Ryan. He set it on the bench behind him, before turning his attention back to the beautiful blonde in front of him. Calleigh had had no idea what he was going to do.

"Now tell me…" he said before leaning, entering Calleigh's personal space. She couldn't believe what he was doing but it was too late to turn back right now. Before she knew it, Ryan's mouth was on hers. She just stood there, pinned against the lockers, motionless. But…this wasn't scary. Ryan was being very gentle, soft. A much more pleasant kiss than Jake's she had to admit. The kiss wasn't passionate, but it was still a kiss. Ryan broke it before finishing his question. "…did that kiss matter to you?"

She just stared him, in shock. "Ryan Wolfe, you are crazy."

"I'm just crazy in front of you, my dear Calleigh." He said laughing handing her back her purse.

"But how does kissing me help my situation?"

"Did that kiss matter?"

"I don't know. I don't think so." '_Come on Wolfe, give me something to tell Eric.'_

"Jake or I, kissed you. You were taken by surprise. If you want to, you could say you had nothing to do with it and keep to the story that men are pigs. " he shrugged at the last part but was smiling all the same.

It all of a sudden clicked. Calleigh laughed her southern laugh. "Thanks Ryan."

"I'm only here to help. Eric's my friend too." She gave him a quick peck on the lips before leaving the locker room.

'_Yep, I'm only crazy in front of Calleigh Dusquene.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Now come. Don't tell me you don't want that to happen. You know you want it. Reviews and chocolate are all I ask for. Reviews more though. Pleeeeeeeeaaaase?


End file.
